


Waitress

by Lilypuddles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I needed more VM fluff, M/M, This is just shameless cuteness, a good fic to have with your coffee and cake, i couldn't resist something cute, tary cannot cook to save his life, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypuddles/pseuds/Lilypuddles
Summary: Vex'ahlia works at Taryons latest attempt at running a buisness, with her two best friends. Everythings pretty simple until one drunken mistake changes Vex'ahlia, and everyone elses, lives for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its the Waitress (the musical) inspired AU that nobody asked for! Theres no magic in this and shameless visits from characters from the mighty nien too. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Still unbeta'd!)

Every day was exactly the same. Nothing ever really changed that dramatically, Keyleth could almost write a list of exactly who would come in when, and what they’d order. In the morning, there’d be the usual work rush, coffee and muffins grabbed as everyone ran off to begin their daily routines. Around eleven began the mothers and babies, which was secretly one of her favourite times of the day, the children at least always seemed to like her experimental cake recipes, at some point, the purple haired, tattoo laiden guy from the parlor down the road would appear, often clinging to the arm of a scruffy professor that worked at the university. She was beginning to seriously suspect that there was something more going on that just a friendship with those two.  

 

Once she’d shooed them into the usual corner it was time to serve the lunchtime rush, handing out sandwiches with a smile (and usually a doodle on the bag for her favourites. Over the past few months she’s put her art diploma to use learning to draw lots of different leaves.) And then, finally, it was time to relax and begin preparing for the next day. It was the way the redhead liked her life to be, logical and at least sort of in order. Keyleth had ended up working the bakery after coming home from her four year trip around the world, where she’d spent most of her time living out of a backpack and sleeping on rooftops under the stars. Unfortunately, her turning twenty-six had meant it was time for a real job, as her father had finally stopped supporting her daydreams. She’d only just managed to escape having to move back in with him when she’d run into a raven haired woman and her blonde friend in the bar. 

  
  


Pike wasn’t quite so organized with her days, they usually begin in a little more of a rush, and usually involved her older brother forgetting, losing or breaking something before 7:30am. Grog and her weren't related by blood, which was the only way to explain how she was only just 5’ tall and he was 6’4” but they had been brought up together by her grandfather. He was the son of someone he used to work with, and she had been taken in after her own parents had been arrested again. They worked at the Slayers Cake together; she was the head of the kitchen, spending her days up to her elbows in flour and sugar whilst trying to teach Taryon- the owner- how to cook something that wasn’t a jam sandwich. Grog was… well nobody was quite sure what his job was, it mainly involved carrying things and cleaning tables, and taste testing after the owner has accidently put salt into the cupcake batter. The two of them had been hired just after Taryon had decided to turn the business from a failing designer boutique into a bakery, (it had been at least three other businesses before that) despite having no idea how to cook, and had stayed around after the refit and redecorations had been finished. Pike had to admit she secretly had a soft spot for her boss, and friend, he always  _ tried _ , even if he still hadn’t quite decided what his thing was. 

 

The dark haired woman was another member of the team that had been there since the early days, Pike had introduced her to Tary after she’d seen the state of his accounts. Vex'ahlia had been so horrified that she’d insisted that she was hired on the spot. Since then her role had developed from occasional accountant into one of the staff, especially when she realised she was actually quite good at selling things. Usually her days were as formulaic as everyone else's, starting and ending with coffee so strong she could almost stand a spoon up in it and a burnt honey cake or two to take home to her puppy, Trinket. But something was different about today.

 

She’d woken up sick. For the fourth day in a row, and almost crashed her bike into a lamp-post, and forgotten to bring lunch, and her period was late, and almost fallen through the doors to the bakery as she came flying into the room.

 

“Vex?” Keyleth called, looking up in surprise from where she’d been trying to tie her apron behind her back. The redhead was in her usual outfit, harem pants and a vintage blouse that somehow looked cute together despite being made at least a decade apart. In comparison, Vex’ahlia was almost certain she looked as much of a disaster as she felt as she began to peel off her biking leathers, scowling in frustration. Her pale skin was paler than usual, dark eyes smudged with makeup from at least three days ago.

 

“Are you okay?” Keyleth tried again, frowning slightly as she crossed the room in an attempt to help.

 

“Fine! Fine, just late.”The other woman grumbled as she finally yanked off her jacket, waving away the other girl with one hand: “Been one of  _ those _ morning.”

 

Lying was almost second nature to her at this point, Vex and her twin brother had learnt how as teenagers to keep their adventures a secret from their unapproving father, but it almost felt wrong to lie to the ginger. But the last thing she really wanted right now was a thousand questions. 

 

“Aw, No. Well Pikes in the back with Tary if you want a really strong coffee before we open? Might help a bit?” Kiki suggested brightly as she darted around the darkhaired girl to grab the pile of clothes: “I’ll stick these in your locker, we open in ten!” 

 

With that she’d vanished, almost bouncing away into the other room as Vex caught her breath. How Keyleth managed to constantly run at 1000% amazed her. She’d only just managed to get herself together with the help of a wetwipe and a hairbrush that the girls kept hidden behind the counter when the third woman backed into the room, her arms laiden with that mornings batch of muffins. 

 

“Morning!” Pike smiled, blowing a loose strand of white blonde hair from infront of her eyes as she set down the tray. The shorter woman wasn’t quite as hyperactive as Keyleth, but she almost always managed a smile on a morning. She was only just the oldest of the three of them: “Ready for another day of coffee and biscuits? We should have just about enough to get us through the morning rush...but i’ve left Taryon with the last batch so…”

 

The two of them exchanged a look they both understood, leaving the business owner with baking to do either turned out amazingly well, or was completely disgusting.

 

“Got it. Don’t eat them.” Vex grinned, straightening up as she brushed her hands down her apron, glancing across at the clock on the wall.

 

“Hey!” A male voice complained from the kitchen, just loud enough for the two to hear: “I could still fire you both!”

 

“Of course darling.” She called back, smile widening as they fell into their usual rhythm. According to the clock it was barely two minutes to doors open and the scent of coffee was already starting to fill the bakery. 

 

“Ready?” Keyleth beamed as she appeared at Vex'ahlias other shoulder, holding the coffee she had suggested earlier: “Here you go. I added a little bit of caramel to help with the taste.”

 

“You’re probably the only person i’ve ever heard of that works in a place selling coffee that doesn’t like it.” Pike pointed out with a smile as she finished pilling up the muffins, setting the tray aside and gathering takeout coffee cups. There was always a rush when they first opened. 

 

Keyleth almost wrinkled her nose as she padded away to unlock the door: “I never stop smelling of it! I’m like a walking coffee pot. If I need a caffeine kick i can just smell my own hair.”

 

Vex couldn’t help but smile as she sipped at the mug, her friends always managed to cheer her up, and for a little while at least, she could pretend nothing had changed.

 

The morning rush was almost exactly as Keyleth had expected, and the fresh goods had soon disappeared when the mother and baby group had arrived for their tuesday morning chat.  It was only when Vex’halia disappeared to the bathroom for the fourth time in less than an hour that she realised something really wasn’t quite right with her friend.

 

“Pike,” The ginger hissed as she side stepped closer, avoiding the blondes elbow as she filled another coffee cup: “Pike. I think Vex is sick or something…”

 

“I was starting to wonder myself.” The shorted replied in an undertone, turning on her heel quickly to press the mug of coffee into the waiting hands of Gilmore, the owner of one of the stores down the street: “And for my favourite, a triple shot latte with extra cream.”

 

“You know exactly how I like it, my dear.” The man beamed, the beads in his hair glittering as he moved away: “See you tomorrow for the same!” 

 

“Should we do something about Vex?” Keyleth continued, glad they finally had a break in the steady stream of customers: “I mean… should she be at work if she’s ill? What if she’s sick on a customer? Or she does that pissed-off thing she does if I try to ask her about it?” 

 

“Is this your way of asking me to ask her?” Pike asked, cutting though the others stream of chatter.

 

“Yes? No? Maybe?” She blustered, cheeks spotted with pink: “Come with me? She can’t be cross at both of us.”

 

“Thats not quite-” Keyleth had already turned around as the blonde tried to reply, sighing to herself as she picked up a tea towel, dusting down her hands as they both slipped into the back room that was currently serving as a staffroom. Vex’halia was in there, hugging a glass of water with both hands as she looked up at her friends sharply.

 

“What? I’ll be done in a minute.” She grumbled, straightening up as she tried to force a frown.

 

“Are you ill?” Keyleth asked quickly, pushing the door closed behind the two of them. Vex was notorious for sneaking away from any question she didn’t want to answer.

 

Pike sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she glanced between the two of them: “What she means is, are you okay? We’re both worried about you. You keep disappearing off.”

 

For a long, long minute, Vex was completely silent, looking at her two friends with an unfamiliar expression.

 

She almost looked  _ ashamed _ . 

 

“I think i’m **_pregnant_**.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the lovely reaction to this fic! Honestly i just can't get this idea out of my head. Enjoy!

The Slayers cake kitchen looked the same way it always did at the end of a long day, like something had exploded. Usually, Vex would have been the first to roll up her sleeves and get on with the cleaning process, but tonight she just wanted to go home. Running a hand through her dark hair, she sighed, looking down at the sugar dusting the table. As much as she didn’t want to, she might have to deal with her suspicions.

 

How had she been that stupid. She never went out without at least one of her friends around to supervise (or her brother, Vax'ildan was surprisingly good at taking the blame for their drunken troublemaking), but that night had been different. For some reason she’d stepped out on her own, skirt shorter than it should have been and far too much glitter on her eyes. It had been fun not to worry about anyone else for a little while and just have fun, somewhere around the seventh cocktail she’d found herself dancing with a cute blonde-haired gentleman, and after that.

 

Well.

 

She’d woken up in a bed she didn’t recognize and run out of the door without thinking. It had been well over six weeks and she hadn’t bothered to spare a thought for her night out until this morning. 

 

Luckily, neither Pike or Keyleth had completely freaked out at her revelation. They’d both been weirdly understanding as they’d sat on either side of her, wrapping Vex in a much needed hug before returning to work with a promise that they’d help her figure out what to do as soon as they’d finished their shift.

 

Somehow, 3pm had come around much faster than she’d wanted it to.

 

“Okay Vex, time to pee on a stick!” Kiki grinned, holding up the pharmacy bag. She’d slipped out for a moment to buy a pregnancy test whilst Pike had been dealing with a particularly complicated vegan chai latte order. 

 

“Its not quite that simple, Keyleth.” The older pointed out as she bounced across the room to press the gift into her friends arms: “Make sure you read the instructions, the pharmacist was very insistent about that.”

 

As soon as they’d unwrapped the kit, Vex pressed the instructions into the redheads hand, frowning at the stick she was holding. This tiny thing could be the difference between her being a mother or staying single, and she wasn’t completely sure which one would be worse. Before she could think of a good snarky comment to hide the strange sick feeling building inside her Keyleth had started to read from the sheet. 

 

In spanish.

 

Pike couldn’t help but roll her eyes, somehow she wasn’t surprised: “In english, Kiki!”

 

“Oh! Don’t insert the stick into your vagina.”

 

For a moment, the room was completely silent as the other two stared at her, before bursting out laughing. 

 

“... _ Wow _ .” Vex'ahlia snorted, not bothering to hide her laughter: “Seriously? Is that the first instruction?”

 

Keyleths own smile was almost as wide as she waved the instructions at her friend: “Yup! All you have to do is make sure you wee on the test, and don’t put it up your va-”

 

“-We get it Kiki.” Pike chucked, ushering the darker haired woman out of the room: “Time to pee on a stick, Vex.”

 

\------

 

“It’ll all be fine, just focus on the negative.”

 

“Gods, Keyleth you know i don’t believe in all of that stuff.” 

 

“It might help though right?” 

 

“Why do stupid things when i drink, like  _ like _ people!”

 

“You don’t like people the rest of the time?” Keyleth asked, eyebrows raising as she looked at her friend.

 

“No. No really.” Vex'ahlia grumbled, continuing her silent prayer that the five minutes she had to wait before she knew what her fate would be would go just a little bit faster. This was turning out to be the longest wait of her life. 

 

And she really, really hated waiting.

 

“It can’t be that bad right? I mean, at least it's not like…. Tarys?” Keyleth mused, smiling at Vex lazily as she watched the other woman doing laps around the kitchen.

 

“One. It might not be an  _ it.  _ Don’t tempt fate” The dark haired figure complained: “And two, at least if it was Tarys… or Grogs, or even Glimores I’d know who the father is! I don’t have a clue who is.”

 

“Well. Fathers aren’t all they’re cracked up to be,” Pike piped up as she walked across the kitchen behind them, a stack of pans in her arms. She’d slipped out into the main bakery to warn the others in the building not to come in for the next ten minutes: “I was brought up by my grandfather after it turned out my parents weren’t-” She paused, biting her bottom lip: “suitable.” 

 

“You still turned out lovely!” Keyleth replied quickly, almost jumping off the countertop she’d been sitting on to grab some of the pile. The shorter blonde just smiled, Pike didn’t talk about the Trickfoot family very much, other than her adopted brother Grog.

 

Pike smiled, accepting the help as she glanced over at Vex: “Whatever happens, we’ll still be here for you. We’re still your best friends.”

 

“Of course! That's what friends are for.” Keyleth added as she dropped the pans into the sink: “Even if you are more moody than usual.”

 

“Not helping, kiki.” The blonde groaned, shaking her head as she added the rest of the washing up. 

 

Vex had almost tuned out the other twos happy chattering when the alarm on her phone began to ring, dropping her back in reality. It was time to check the test. Without a word she turned on her heel and walked back into the staff bathroom, taking the dreaded stick from its place beside the sink, holding it up to the light. 

 

**_Shit._ **

\---------

 

“So i’m going to be an uncle?”

 

“Yes. Of course you are.”

 

“That's...pretty awesome. Are you certain you’re pregnant?”

 

Vex'ahlia had to resist the urge to laugh at his question, of course she was certain. If she wasn’t, she wouldn’t be as concerned as she was right now. Since escaping Keyleth and Pikes attempts to cheer her up she’d grabbed a test from every brand and tried them all. Every single one had still had the same result as the first: “Well i’ve taken five different tests so yeah. I’m pretty certain i’m pregnant.” 

 

“And you don’t know who the father is?”

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“And you want to keep it?”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

“Damm stubby.” Vax'ildan chucked, holding the phone a little closer as he grinned at the ceiling. It was a shock, but he wasn’t angry with her: “You’re going to be in so much shit with father for this.”

 

“Piss off Vax. I already feel sick enough without thinking about him.” 

 

“Seriously though sis, are you okay? Do you want me to come over?”

 

“Yes.” Vex’ahlia mumbled, she was pretty certain that the thing she wanted most right now was a cuddle from her brother. The twins had always been so close that they were almost inseparable.

 

“Yes what?” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Absolutely. You have to teach baby good manners.”

 

“It can’t hear- _ fine _ -Yes please.” She couldn’t be bothered to protest, her brother was purely winding her up. It had always been their way of dealing with any kind of high pressured situation. 

 

“See you in an hour Stubbs!” 


	3. Chapter 3

Vax’ildan and Vex'ahlia had always talked about almost everything, from love to friendships to relationships and even their sex lives, but this had never been a subject either of them had spared a moment's thought for; Parenthood.

 

The twins hadn’t had a good start in life, their mother had died barely before they’d both reached their teens and their father had remarried quickly. Neither of them had ever forgiven him for moving on so quickly. Neither of them had forgiven him for most of the things he had done when they were younger. By sixteen the two of them had run away, as far away from him as possible and not looked back.

 

In the last twelve years, there’d been a few email, the occasional phone call, even the occasional invitation to speak in person but neither of them had been interested. The siblings had agreed that it was probably not worth attempting to rebuild that particular relationship. They were just too different.

 

By the time he arrived on the younger twins doorstep she was elbows deep in a bowl of cookie batter, her entire apartment smelt of baking biscuits and cleaner. The twins had lived together on and off over the years, Vex'ahlia prefering to have a place to call her own whilst her brother was happy to couch surf, never staying in the same place for too long.

 

“Vex? Are you baking?” Vax called as he pushed the door closed behind him (he had a key, even if he hadn’t, a simple lock wouldn’t have kept him away for very long) kicked off his work boots and headed into the kitchen: “You spent all day at working doing that, don’t you want some wine?”

 

“Pregnant people can’t drink, stupid.” She called back, glancing over her shoulder at him with the slightest grin: “Unless they want to make kids as dumb as you.”

 

He laughed, his own face splitting into a grin as he leant on the kitchen work surface beside her. Vex'ahlia had always been better at cooking, she had been the only one of the two willing to sit with their mother and lean how to make anything edible.

 

“Stress baking always tastes so good.” Vax’ildan pointed out as the two of them settled into a comfortable rhythm as she worked (him attempting to eat everything that passed too close to his hands, and her trying to keep at least something for herself): “You know it's nothing to worry about, right? You got this. You’ll be fine.”

 

“I’ll be fine? I can only just manage to look after me and Trinket! And even then i’m really bad at that sometimes.” Vex pointed out, wiping her hands on a towel as she finished the last batch: “How am i supposed to keep a whole person alive when a puppy is already hard work?”

 

As if on cue, the overly friendly dog came wondering out from the bedroom. Trinket had stopped being a puppy years ago, he was a fluffy, dark fured mongrel that adored Vex’alia  more than anything else. With an over-excited woof he bounded at the other twin, slobbering on him despite his attempt to protest.

 

“He is not a puppy! He’s as big as i am and twice as heavy.” Vax complained as he untangled himself from under fur: “He’s almost a bear!”

 

“Don’t you call my baby fat!” His sister protested as she called Trinket, stroking his head gently as the dog sat at her side: “He’s only a little guy Vax’lidan! Apologise! You’ll give him issues.”

 

The older twin almost scowled as he stood up, dusting down his jeans. His sister had always utterly adored her pets, and the dog had become a particular favourite after she’d found him lost and filthy as a puppy.

 

“Ugh….fine. Sorry Trinket.”

 

“Do you accept his apology, Trinket?” She asked, glancing sideways into the dogs dark eyes with a smile. For a second, there was silence before she looked at her brother: “Hm. He accepts. But you’re not allowed any more cookies.”

 

Vax had to laugh as he looked at his sister, hands on hips as his face split into the usual smug grin: “If you’re as soft with a baby as you are with Trinket its going to be completely fine. And very spoilt.”

 

Vex'ahlia narrowed her eyes but didn’t protest, her brother was trying to be sincere for once.

 

“Mm…” She mused, turning back around to wash her hands: “So how are things with you and Keyleth? She hasn’t mentioned you at work for almost two weeks.”

 

His girlfriend, and her fellow co-worker was always a good topic for the two of them to discuss, her brother wasn’t usually the talkative twin, but the moment she was mentioned he could have easily talked for a week about her. The rest of the evening somehow passed it reasonable calm, neither of them bringing up her impending parenthood again.


	4. Chapter 4

There was one thing that the tv shows and the books never mentioned about having a baby, and that was the sudden increase in hospital appointments and check ups at the doctors. After the initial phone call to the clinic when she’d had to explain that she was _absolutely_ sure she was having a baby and yes, she did want to see the same doctor she’d always seen. Allura Vysoren had always been reasonably kind to her no matter how many weird and wonderful illnesses she’d gone into the clinic with since they’d turned 16, The twins where possibly the only two in the area that had managed to catch foot and mouth from playing chase with a cow.

 

Explaining to her that she was having a baby, and she wanted it, was going to be a little more challenging. It couldn’t just be explained away with a shrug, medically, she knew exactly how this had happened, but emotionally? No idea. For the last three weeks she’d spent every night staring at the ceiling wondering who he could possibly be. It wasn’t that strange for her to lead someone else to her bed, gender had never been an interest. It had always been more about who they were, if they were kind or funny or just completely gorgeous.

 

Vex'ahlia had alway prided herself on being careful, and being very good at waking up in the right bed the morning after. What had been so different this time? The thoughts where still running through her head as she sat down in the nearest chair outside the doctor's office, trying to ignore the couple opposite her.

 

The young woman was very obviously pregnant, her bump displayed proudly underneath a tea dress and cardi combination that would have looked more at home in a designer catalogue. Her boyfriend (or at least she guessed that was who the man beside her was) looked just as pleased, smiling to himself as he flicked through a magazine on childbirth. They were obviously the kind of people that should be having a child, smiling and so obviously in love with each other. Vex'ahlia had to scowl for a moment, wishing there was a way to completely ignore the two of them.

 

Without warning the other woman spoke, beaming in delight at the frowning figure opposite.

 

“Are you having pains?” She asked lightly, flicking her hair back over her shoulder, it was deep brown with streaks of blue at the tips: “I got them all the time during my first trimester, its just your body getting ready for baby!”

 

“Oh.” Vex answered without thinking, her frown darkening slightly: “Is it that obvious i’m having a baby?”

 

Honestly, that was one of her greatest fears about this whole thing, having to discuss her bump with every single random stranger she walked past.

 

“Well… No? And yes. Sort of?” The other woman continued, surprisingly bubbly for 10:30am on a rainy monday morning:  “I’m a nurse...or at least i was until now! Luckily i’ve started my maternity leave early because i’m just so big, can’t even see my feet anymore! Fjords been helping me get dressed every morning or i’d just have to live in my pjs!”

 

“Oh.” Living in pjs sounded like a good idea compared to having to spend the next seven months forcing her body into actual clothes every morning.

 

“That's Fjord by the way! He’s my boyfriend and baby's daddy, and i’m Jessica, but most people just call me Jes.” She continued, not seeming to notice the other woman's lack of interest: “How far along are you? I’m right at the the end now, almost to the finish line as Doctor De Rolo put it last week, thirty five weeks exactly.”

 

Thankfully, she was spared for having to spend a moment longer with the soon to be happy family as she was called. Vex was certain that she’d never fled into the doctor's office that quickly in her life. Without bothering to knock, she pulled the door open, stepping into the room: “Doctor Vysoren, before you say it, I know i should have listened to you ab-” Her words caught in her throat as she looked across the room and straight at the man looking her over curiously. He was absolutely not what she had expected: “-Who are _you_?”

 

“Good Afternoon Miss… Vex'ahlia? May I call you that? I’m Doctor Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third. but most people just call me Doctor de Rolo.” He explained calmly, pushing his glasses a little further up his nose as the slightest smile appeared at the edges of his lips: “I’m here t-”

 

“Wheres Allura? I was supposed to see her.”

 

“-As i was explaining, Doctor Vysoren and her wife are away at a charity project in Haiti. I’ll be taking on all of her patients until they return.”

 

“Great.” She couldn’t keep the sarcasm from her voice, or the way her arms moved to cover her stomach almost protectively. There was something about him that looked familiar, almost too familiar.

 

“Would you like to take a seat? I have a few questions for you before I give you an examination.”

 

Crossing to the other side of the desk she sat down, her eyes unmoving: “You’re related to the Mayor, aren’t you? I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

 

“I’m Cassandra's older brother.” He replied without looking up from his notes, but she could almost swear that the tips of his ears had turned pink: “I’ve been to a few public events with her. Now, Vex'ahlia. How long have you been pregnant for?”

 

Scowling, she settled back in the chair, flicking her dark ponytail over her shoulder as she examined him. Her new doctor was white-haired, bespectacled, and obviously exhausted, the dark rings around his eyes a stark contrast to the pale skin.

 

“Since I last had sex.” Vex replied bluntly, taking the slightest ounce of delight in the way his ears turned an even brighter pink: “So… Urm. Couple of months, maybe a little over.”

 

“Mhm…” He muttered in reply as he made a note, and began reading of a list of questions. They were all fairly boring, and much more personal than she really wanted to be with a stranger. Vex didn’t have a clue if there was a history of rare diseases in her family or any idea about where she’d been born. She barely managed to endure the seven minutes of questioning before blurting out something that had been bothering her.

 

“Did your parents seriously name you Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third? How did you ever learn to spell that?”

 

He looked rather surprised by the interruption, but his lips curled into a slight smile as he replied: “Yes. And it took a while, but i managed it.”

 

“It is kind of obnoxious though, isn’t it? Do people around here usually call their children van muscle?” Vex continued, glad that she’d managed to distract him for a moment. If her brother had been here he would have probably elbowed her and told her to stop avoiding talking about herself.

 

“It is a little obnoxious, yes.” He agreed, sitting up slightly as he adjusted his glasses, looking at her over the top of them: “Most people just call me Percy.”

 

“Well that suits you much better.” Vex'ahlia had to stop herself for half a second. Was she actually flirting with her doctor?! This was almost as concerning as the moment the other day that she’d caught herself thinking that Taryon had quite nice legs. “Did you finish your questions?”

 

Percy could almost feel the blush down the back of his neck burning. She was very pretty, and had managed to make him smile at least three times since appearing which was probably more that he had all year. And she was his patient.

 

“Yes. For now. I do have some more information i need to give you, and a few examinations to do before I let you leave.” Rising, he pulled a folder and an assortment of leaflets from a shelf behind the desk: “You need to bring this red book to every appointment, and this is information on different birthing situations we can offer you- of course you could always go private- and a list of recommended foods and other things you could try to help with the morning sickness that's common at this point in a pregnancy.”

 

She took the paperwork with the same frown, pushing it into her bag without bothering to glance at the pages: “Any more paperwork? Do i need to give you my inside leg measurements and expected GCSE grades for my baby too?”

 

Somehow, she’d managed to tug a chuckle of amusement from the doctor as he closed a book that was balanced on the desk: “Not yet, but i’m sure you’ll be worrying about those soon enough. For now, you just need to focus on growing baby.”

 

Rising from behind the table, he indicated the bed at the other side of the office: “If you’d like to just climb up onto here and we’ll do a few checks-”

 

Vex compiled without a complaint, climbing up onto the bed and pulling up her shirt. The moment his hands touched her stomach she completely zoned out whatever he was saying. His hands were surprisingly soft, typical for a rich boy, but they felt good against her swelling bump.

 

“-And if you just increase your iron intake I think everything's going to be perfect until our next check up. And in a few months we’ll have to- Vex'ahlia?”

 

“Yes, Percy?” She replied without thinking, looking straight up at the man above her. He had very light blue eyes, a surprisingly strong jawline, and he looked very, very handsome above her.

 

For a very long moment, there was silence between the two of them.

 

It was taking all of her willpower not to grab her doctor and yank him into a kiss.

 

What on earth was wrong with her!

 

Shaking the thought from her mind she bolted upright, causing him to almost leap backwards just to avoid them banging heads. “So.” Vex continued, trying to act as casually as possible: “Eat rabbit food, don’t drink and sleep lots. Got it.” Retrieving her handbag she threw it over her shoulder, heading straight towards the door: “Bye!”

 

The doctor just stood in the middle of the room, frozen in surprise as the hurance of a woman disappeared almost as quickly as she’d arrived, his face flush.

 

Today had certainly turned out to be a lot more interesting than he had ever expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Keyleth couldn’t help but smile as she pressed the mug into her boyfriends hands, letting their fingers press together for much longer than they needed to. Vax’ildan didn’t usually come to visit the cafe - especially as his sister liked to pretend to be sick every single time she saw the two of them being ‘cute’- but today he’d made an exception.

 

“So… are you free after work?” He asked, grinning across the counter at her.

 

“Yes? I thought we always went out for dinner on a thursday?” She replied, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Just checking. I was hoping the prettiest woman in the building hadn’t already been asked out.”

 

“Excuse me!” Pike declared loudly, walking behind Keyleth with a tray full of freshly made muffins: “If you want to  _ flirt _ , why don’t you take your break early Kiki? And stop cluttering up my worktops.”

 

“Sorry Pike! Thank You!” The ginger woman grinned, almost bouncing on her heels as she walked around to join her boyfriend: “I promise i’ll make it up to you when your boyfriend comes to visit.”

 

The blonde snorted in amusement, raising her eyebrows at the couple: “Who on earth would want to date me?”

 

“Don’t do yourself down pickle,” Vax’ildan added, wrapping an arm around Keyleths waist: “You’re perfectly lovely, and anyone who can’t see that is blind.”

 

Pike would have probably protested if Vex'ahlia hadn’t chosen that exact moment to march into the cafe, hair askew from the rainstorm outside. She had been very glad of the late shift when Taryon had offered, she’d actually managed to get a full night's sleep, and a shower before work.

 

Raising her eyebrows, she looked over at the couple cuddling in the middle of the warm room, only just resisting the urge to gag at the sight.

 

“Brother, aren’t you supposed to be at work?” 

 

“Sister, aren’t you late?” He retorted, copying her expression.

 

The twin both started to laugh at exactly the same moment, faces splitting into matching grins. They had always been able to make each other laugh with just a look, since being children it had made having arguments (and telling lies) almost impossible!

 

From behind them a much deeper voice joined in: “Shouldn’t you both be  _ not _ in the way? Some of us are workin’”

 

“Grog! My favourite man. How are you? Been in any good bar fights lately?” Vax asked loudly, leading Keyleth by the waist as they walked towards the nearest table. Pikes brother waved a greeting in the direction on his sister before following the two of them.

 

Finally Vex managed to wrestle off her jacket, flicking her damp hair over her shoulder as she headed behind the counter to join Pike.

 

“Don’t drip on the desserts!” The blonde complained, retrieving a tea towel and throwing it straight at her friend: “Is the weather really that bad?”

 

“You’ll probably blow away out there dear,” She grinned, catching the towel and rubbing at her hair: “It's horrible. How's the morning been? Is Tary about? He was sending me cryptic text messages last night about something ‘really awesome’…”

 

It didn’t take more than a few minutes for the two woman to fall into pace in their work, Vex and Pike had always made a brilliant team. The afternoon would have probably stayed reasonably peaceful if Keyleth hadn’t suddenly bounced back up to the counter brandishing her mobile.

 

“Pike!” She beamed, tossing her ginger curls back over her shoulder: “I have the best idea ever! You should join a dating site! I found this one that's an app and-”

 

The blonde had stopped, staring up at her friend in a mixture of shock and curiosity: “Ah….Kiki, are you trying to make me join Tinder?” 

 

“Obviously!” She smiled: “It might be fun! And even if it sucks them you tried!” 

 

Vex chuckled at the discussion, leaning over and smiling at Pike in delight: “I agree with her, might be an interesting way to get a free dinner.”

 

The blonde rolled her eyes at the two of them. Her friends where sweet, but they could also be the most irritating people in the world when they wanted to be. Vex was right though, it might be an interesting way to spend an evening, and she never said no to a free dinner. 

 

“Fine! But just for a week. You know datings not really my thing Kiki.” Pike decided as she pulled her own phone from her pocket.

 

The rest of the day was reasonably normal for the group, Vex managing to sweet talk a few of her regulars into leaving a tip, Pike dashing about from the kitchen to the counter and back again, whilst Keyleth manned the coffee machines and burnt her fingers more than anyone with her amount of experience should. 

 

Taryon appeared late in the afternoon, windswept and grinning as he announced that someone was interested in publishing his book. The announcement was met with a chorus of applause and cheers from the others, they had all been subjected to his recitals of long chapters from his book since he’d come up with the idea to write one six months ago. (Vex secretly thought he was actually quite a good writer, not that she would ever tell him.) 

 

It was just as they were locking up that Pike suddenly let out a squeak, staring down at her phone in surprise.

 

“What's wrong?” Vex asked, pausing as she glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see the expression on her friends face. Keyleth had paused too, leaning over the blondes shoulder to peek at the screen.

 

“She’s got a match!” The redhead beamed: “Oh and he’s cute!”

 

“Really?” The other woman lent in, catching a perk at the screen and letting out a chuckle of surprise: “Burt Reynolds? That can’t possibly be his actual  _ name.  _ What did he send?”

 

Pike grumbled, but opened the message, cheeks turning pink at the words.

 

**Pikes are fish, right? Well gorgeous, If i was a fisherman i’d want you to be the only fish on the end of my rod.**

 

Vex laughed so hard she almost had tears in her eyes, Keyleth just about managing to shove a hand over her own mouth and block the giggles. Even Pike chuckled at just how dreadful the line was.

 

“You have got to message him back.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Any man that's brave enough to open a conversation with a line that horrible is worth a chance.” Kiki nodded in agreement, bestowing the blonde with a quick hug before straightening and darting off to join the leather clad figure that had just pulled in on his own motorbike: “I’ve gotta go meet Vax, tell me how it goes with Burt!” 

 

Pike rolled her eyes so hard it was almost audible. 


End file.
